A Christmas Story
by GuardianArmy
Summary: It's an extremely cold night out, and there's a blizzard in the City of Cantia, and it's Christmas Eve, Cammy was sitting by his fireplace when he gets an unexpected visit from his best friend Daniel, and now, Camiel is in the progress. Hope you'll all enjoy, and join the GuardianArmy.
1. Chapter 1

_ "Camiel'~~~~~A Christmas Story~~~~~~~_

_It was a cold night in Cantia, and a blizzard he'd just passed threw the City of Cantia, and it was Christmas Eve, and it wasn't going to end any time soon._

Cammy was sitting by the fireplace in his little cozy house, he could've just gotten a much bigger house, but he denied the offer the housing company had offered him, because he didn't want, nor any use for all the extra space, so he whent to a different housing company that offered three fourths smaller houses.

He had bought a little cozy white, and grey house on the edge of the woods, it was two blocks away from any nearing houses, and was on a dead end street.

it was quiet, and not very many people came over exept when his friends came to visit, he liked it when they came to visit, especially Daniel, he loved when Daniel came over, they'd stay up late at night sometimes when he'd stay over, and take long walks threw the woods, and watch the albino deer pass by from their bush-fort they made over a year ago.

Cammy was 23 years old, and Daniel was nearly 21, they didn't care about the age difference, they didn't care that people say that it's weird for a 23 year old to be friends with a 19 year old boy. They've been the closest of friends for 17 or 18 years now.

Cammy was sitting by the fireplace drinking Peperment Cocoa twitch marshmellows and whipped cream, while reading his, and Daniel's favorite book, **_"A Christmas Carol."_**

Cammy had nearly finished with his hot cocoa when he heard a faint banging On the door.

"Huh? Who could that be in this kind of weather?" Clammy whispered to himself.

_( knocking continues )_

"I guess I should see who it is." He thought to himself.

When he opened the door, there stood a younger boy in a bright read, and bark blue long sleeved shirt, and grey, red, and green hoodi, wearing a grey, and red scraf.

The boy had icecicles hanging on his bright brown colored banges, and frost on is pale skin, now turning an icy blue color from the cold, he had bright colored hazel green eyes, and was wearing a pair of maroon, and white colored Nikes.

It was then when Cammy relized it was his friend Daniel, and recompnized the brightness in his amazingly beautiful coloreized eyes.

Cammy then gasped, and said "Daniel, what're you doing out here in this freezing weather."

Cammy said as yelled as he ushered his friend inside the warmth of his house.

"I was cought in the blizzard on my way home." Daniel explained as he was raped in heavy blanket, and then ushered to sit by the fireplace.

"Daniel, you would've cought your death out there, are you crazy, don't you think your family is worried over at your house." Cammy announced.

There was a long silence between them untile Daniel finally spoke up.

"There is no one back at home wondering, nor worriedly careing for were, or what happens to me." He said with a sigh that was barley audible, putting his head down, and his brightly colorized bangs infront of his face, and amazingly beautiful hazel green eyes.

"... I was wondering, and worried for you when I found you outside my doorstep in that blizzard." Cammy finally said as Daniel lifted his head up to look towards Cammy, as Cammy rose to his feet, and shuffled off towards the kitchen.

**_I hope all my amazing Angels are enjoying this first part of my "Camiel A Christmas Story" I'm making, it was hard to type this due to the fact that I kept taping "cut" or "deleting the WHOLE STORY"_**

**_Man I got frustrated, but after about 3-4 try's I finally got it, don't worry, I typed in the same exact same thing every time, and pasted it too. _**

**_Anyways hope all my Angels enjoyEd this first part, and love ya Angels long while._**


	2. A Christmas Story Part Two

_"Camiel'~~~~~~~~~A Christmas Story~~~~~~~~~~~_

_-Part 2-_

Daniel was shocked from Cammy's response, no one has ever cared or worried about what happened to him, his mother had left to live in Florida to become a singer at some famous restaurant, and his father drank way to much, he would often beat him when he was a child, and Daniel's father would sometimes come over still to beat him, he didn't know why thought, maybe to just let off steam or something, he was used to it, but he still wished he'd stop.

Clammy came back with a silver tray, Daniel's loved this tray, he thought it was beautiful, it had golden swirls on it, it looked so filled with spirit, like Cammy, Daniel loved Cammy's personality, he was always so filled with life, that was one of the many reasons Daniel enjoyed being Cammy's friend, he loved Cammy so much, he didn't know what he'd do if Cammy left, he'd possibly fall apart.

On the silver tray had two mugs of hot cocoa, one for Cammy with peppermint, with marshmallows, and whipped cream, the Daniel's favorite, vanilla, with caramel drizzles over whipped cream.

Cammy always knew Daniel's favorite food, drink, how it's made, and ect.

Cammy am my was always so nice, and sweet towards Daniel, he was his closes friend,

there was at one point were they had talked about moving in together, but there was the fact that Daniel's father might visit, and Daniel worried for Cammy's well being, plus they never got the time to do any of the packing since Daniel helped his father most of the time.

"Daniel?" Cammy finally spoke up.

"Yes Cammy?" Daniel relayed. "What's up?"

"I think it's time for you to finally move in."

"What? You mean with my father?"

"No, I mean with me, we've always talked about living together, and never got the time, I think we should finally move in now, it'd be better for the both of us, and your fathers a grown man, he needs to learn to take care of himself." Clammy explains.

I just sit there looking at Cammy, with an unchanged expression, and then... I smile, like I've never smiled before, a smile that was so filled with joy, that I think ide never possibly stop smiling.

"I'd like that... I'd like that a lot, Cammy, as soon as this blizzardy storm clears up, it's official, I'm moving all my stuff, I'll pack when I go home." Daniel said with an enthusiastic cheer.

"Okay then, starting now, we're officially moved in together. I'll even help pack, and unpack Daniel, but I don't think this blizzard is going to clear up any time soon."

"I hope it lasts." Daniel whispered into Cammys shoulder, getting more, and more tired from the long day.

"Me too, me too." Cammy spoke with a drowsy voice.

"Cammy?" Daniel spoke, barley audible.

"Yes Daniel."

"I...I.. I love you, more than a friend."

"..."

"Cammy." Daniel spoke, worry in his voice.

"..."

"I'm... Sorry."Daniel said sadly, defeat in his voice.

"Dont be... I love you too Daniel, I always have, from the very day we've met." Cammy said in a soothing voice.

Then Cammy leaned over and kissed Daniel on the lips, and said.

"Merry Christmas Cammy."

"Merry Christmas Daniel."

_Ever since then Cammy, and Daniel have been happy together, loveing in that small house, haveing adventures together, and spending holidays together, Daniels father rarely comes over, but only to bring pressents, and congratulate them, Daniel's lve had gotten much better, and Cammy wasnt lonley anymore, always in the company of Daniel._

_Daniel's mother came comes down every month to visit the two, and Daniel, and Cammy got a job at youtube, they helped with the channels that needed improvement, and Daneil also got a job at Google, and soon was employed to a high rank many people couldn't reach. _

_Cammy, and Daiel were happy with their lives, and enjoy every minute with each other._

**_Well that's the end of my "Camiel' A Christmas Story" I hope all my amazing Angels enjoyed yet another story. _**

**_I'll be making many more soon, and don't worry I haven't forgotten about Enderlox, or Admisorcer eather, I'm just kinda busy at the moment, and trying to spend time with my family, and catching up on YouTube, because I'm really beging on watching my videos, and trying to improve my channel somehow, and making pics for Mr. BajanCanadian._**

**_Anyways Love YA Angels long while._**


End file.
